


Wandering Remnants

by Sparta49



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Plot Devices, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparta49/pseuds/Sparta49
Summary: This is just to put in some wandering thoughts from my daydreams and dreams. What if Chief from 4 fell into the resistance camp. How would the situation in the first Halo game be changed If A2 got dropped into the setting. What would the Androids reaction be when they find a hollowed out planet in their view instead of the earth and moon. Alien ships both Covenant and Human flying around it. Plus some slice of life.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Wandering Remnants

I think these two have the potential for fun stories.

The last Human to roam a dead world. As being the last organic sentient that not rule primarily by instinct or of Synthetic Origins.

You can create the story however you want, I'm just pointing out ideas that commonly get used a lot.

I will split it up in two ways: **Common and rare.**

**Common**

**Displaced relic**

About a year after Cortana has put Chief into cryo she checks to see if they have reached anywhere for their signal to be heard, so she uses any remaining sensors, and visual devices to see where they are. As luck would have it they are at the earth, though not the one they know. Shocked, she wakes Chief out of cryo, meanwhile, the Commander noticing an anomaly drifting near earth's orbit, she sends out her Yorha troops to board and find out what's on there, and if they can determine the threat level of this oddity.

**Just like old times**

The Dawn immediately crashes into NieR earth from the effects of the Halo's blast while in slipspace causing it to crash in an area of your choice.

**Rare**

**Evolved Super Soldier**

This is of course at the near end of Halo 4 where Cortana saves Chief while she dies. She sent Chief away in a slipspace portal, he lands and is in the City ruins. With no Cortana, Chief will fight by himself while also discovering his humanity in a world that for thousands of years strives to imitate it.

This situation I think is extremely underutilized, like I only read one fic on the prime Halo section of FF but I think this would really help with Chief fighting prowess in Nier. During Chief's talks with the A.I imprint of the Librarian, she gave the Chief the means to be immune to the Didact's Composer, but also accelerated Chief's evolution. Obviously, that was a waste, as it was never expanded upon in Halo 5(that joke of a fight between Him and Locke) so what if in your fic you advanced Chief's cellular evolution to where he is significantly more powerful than what he was.

The robots you slay as an Android in NieR look easy to kill but you got to remember these beings are designed to operate in fields where normal humans would most assuredly die many times over. Normal for NieR's brand of humans. The machines can also take quite the beating from androids as well. Any android in the optimal condition against a human in CQC will die, I'm pretty sure Resistance android could take on a whole crowd of humans with relative ease, armed or not.

Then mix in the chips plugin and other abilities an android can do and its suddenly warframe(nothing against the game.)

As a human in some Nier fics it pretty much established barring special abilities they're fragile in the setting of NieR. Which is why giving him and an advance biological body and amour would vastly improve his advances at survival.

**10,000 years later**

Cortana successfully enters slipspace with Blue Team, and initiate her plan to bring the galaxy under a new era of peace. Near ten thousand years later android scientists on the moon works tirelessly to open an ancient artifact left by an ancient race. After some struggle, it opens and out pops Blue team, enhanced body, new amour, new weapons and anxious to see this new galaxy Cortana has created. When they hear the state of affairs on earth, one thing pops into their minds.

_What happened in those years while they were in suspended animation?_

This one is a huge gamble, as it would take someone of considerable knowledge of both NieR and Halo lore to mix in the timeline. Not a crossover as in one thing got dropped in another universe but from 2552 all the way to the start of Nier automata.

Or you could just put the cryptum got lost in slipspace, ended up on the moon and now Commander White's **God to Die for, humans on the moon** are credible, though she won't know that till after blue team gets out. Happy coincidence!

**Long-time coming**

The Chief, Miranda, and Cortana drift to a Forerunner installation, there they met a monitor who fixes up Cortana, enhance and upgrades Chief, bring back to life Miranda(Linda died and got brought back, I don't see why not, also barely used character) new amour, weapons, ship armed to the teeth with weapons, vehicles, engineers, sentinels, and Prometheans. They exit the installation, establish contact with UNSC before getting ambushed by a large group of covenant strays. A fight occurs where they are taken mostly by surprise and leave through slipspace, an error occurs where there now drifting near NieR Earth. What are they to do next?

Obviously, the beginning takes the usual route but with a situation that Fanfic writer Freedom Guard(R.I.P) used to kick off the setting to very interesting crossovers. I know with the way NieR is, Cortana, an upgraded one, with a ship of Promethean that does comparable damage to the ones in the Forerunner Saga is a stompfic regarding resolving the situation but honestly, I just want to see overwhelming firepower and give those tired, mentally exhausted androids a break.

Being mostly the twins. 2B(seriously I think it would have gotten to the point she just runs away with 9s or does something so bad her entire personality line would be decommissioned, despite being a VERY hard thing to do) and give them the attention they desperately want from Humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all the thoughts I have so please, if you read this, try one of these, or inspired make your own. I can't do this due to me not being motivated enough to try, also I am not that knowledgeable on both series, so I don't want to botch it up.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
